


Making Memories

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro’s having a difficult time getting any work done with Tony’s obscene text messages so he puts the man to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Memories

Jethro was in the middle going over his team's reports on their last case when his phone chimed, alerting him to a new text message. He pulled it off his belt and, with his glasses already on his face, only half glanced at it. He'd finally gotten used to Tony texting him (that was the newest unspoken rule: only Tony was allowed to text him; everyone else had to communicate with him the old fashioned way) but wasn't thrilled with the distraction while he was busy looking over their case files. One glance and he quickly decided the message on the screen was worth a closer look.

 

8==D

 

Tony had spent quite some time 'schooling' him on such symbols, abbreviations and slangs. He shot the man a threatening look and returned to the reports, doing his best to ignore sexually obscene message.

Not long after receiving the first message, just as he was finishing up with Bishop's report and grabbing McGee's, his phone chimed again. He raised an eyebrow at Tony's self-satisfied expression as he once again pulled his phone off his belt, flipped it open and looked at the message.

 

8===D  
_It's growing._

 

A narrow eyed look accompanied the second message as he sent a message of his own back before clipping his phone to his belt and once again refocusing on the case reports.

 

_Sounds like a personal problem._

 

Jethro smirked at the disbelievingly huff that came out of Tony's mouth after reading the message and briefly wondered if he'd be paying for his comment later. He kind of hoped so.

Despite the antics of his team, Jethro refocused on their reports so he could get through them and they could all go home. With the late hour and their case wrapped up, their day was nearing an end but Jethro couldn't release them until he deemed their case reports worthy of passing along to the director.

He'd barely made it through the first couple paragraphs of McGee's report when his phone chimed a third time. Expressionless, he pulled it off his belt and looked at Tony's third message.

 

8======D

 

Jethro looked over towards Tony's desk and the man made a show of reaching for himself. Jethro simply narrowed his eyes in warning before looking at the report in front of him again.

Undeterred by Jethro's seeming lack of interest, Tony waited until the man was finished with McGee's report before sending another text message.

 

8======D (  ).(  )

 

The corner of Jethro's mouth twitched but he stopped himself before he smiled and slowly sent a text back.

 

_Are those boobs? Are you asking me to fuck your boobs?_

 

Tony immediately shot a death glare Jethro's way before quickly firing off another text.

 

_That's my ass and you know it! Boobs are like this_ (.)(.)

 

Jethro returned Tony's mutinous glare with a teasing grin as he closed McGee's report and put it on top of Bishop's in his outbox. "McGee, Bishop, go home," he ordered.

Tony whimpered in disappointment but it was mostly for his teammates' benefit. "What about me, Boss?"

"Not till I'm done with your report," Jethro answered smugly while his two youngest agents quickly grabbed their things and hurried off towards the elevator. He waited until they'd disappeared inside before standing and looking around the squad room to make sure they were alone. "DiNozzo."

"Boss?"

"C'mere." Jethro waited until Tony was standing directly in front of him before pointing at the floor. When Tony tried to turn around before lowering himself to the floor, Jethro stopped him. "Ah-ah. Facing me," he said as he undid his fly. "You gotta earn my dick in your ass."

The comment made Tony's dick twitch in his pants as he got into position, tucking himself under Jethro's desk. His mouth was hanging open before Jethro's butt was even in his seat. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the man's budding erection while Jethro was still getting situated in his seat.

"I wanna feel your mouth on me, Anthony," Jethro instructed.

Tony poked his tongue out of his mouth and ran it across the tip of Jethro's cock a couple times, savoring the precum that was starting to pool there before wrapping his lips around it and sinking down on it.

"There ya go," Jethro praised, "just like that."  He widened his legs and made himself comfortable before grabbing Tony's case report. It would be next to impossible to concentrate with Tony attempting to suck his brains out through his dick but his second had been writing case reports long enough to know what was expected of him. Unlike the early days, Jethro rarely had to have him redo them.

He read while Tony continued licking and sucking, focusing on different parts and keeping him guessing, heightening his excitement and need even more. Luckily the paperwork was helping keep him from getting too excited too quickly.

"Are you almost done?" Tony asked, replacing his mouth with his hand.

"I woulda been done already if somebody hadn't been texting me," Jethro teased.

Tony gasped dramatically. "Who was texting you?" he asked, sounding like he was ready to go to war with someone.

"I have this boyfriend..." Jethro said, letting his sentence trail off. He peeked down at Tony and when he saw the man's big, green eyes staring back up at him from under his desk, he almost lost all control. Instead he reached down and guided his dick into the man's mouth, watching himself disappear into the tight heat while Tony's expressive, green eyes continued to stare up at him.

"Shit, Tony," Jethro breathed. He didn't know if he wanted to jerk himself off into Tony's mouth, turn him around and fuck him senseless or close his eyes in an attempt to hold off a little while longer. He opted for the last option and as hard as it was, he broke eye contact with Tony and turned his attention back to Tony's report while Tony continued what he was doing.

It wasn't until Tony's fingers found their way behind his ball sac and started rubbing and putting pressure on the sensitive area that Jethro paused again. "Don't you dare make me cum yet," he warned, knowing that Tony knew his body well enough to know exactly how to both slow him down and wind him up. "And don't touch yourself. I don't want you cuming yet either."

With Jethro's dick still in his mouth, Tony whimpered in dissatisfaction but obeyed. He continued taking Jethro to the edge and bringing him back, lengthening the amount of time it took for the man to sign off on his report but enjoying every moan and grunt and surprised mumble that came out his lover's mouth. He smiled around the man when he heard the sound of an ink pen above him, scribbling a signature across the bottom of his report.

"Drop your pants," Jethro instructed, "get up here."

"Took you long enough," Tony goaded.

"I could make you wait till we get home," Jethro threatened.

"But that would mean you had to wait too," Tony pointed out.

"You're right," Jethro replied, grinning at Tony's dare. While Tony dropped his pants to his ankles and sat down on the edge of his desk, Jethro grabbed his go bag and pulled something out of one of the pockets.

"Really?" Tony asked when the man snapped a cock ring around his throbbing erection. "You sure you wanna draw things out here at the office, where anyone could walk in at any moment."

"You know better than to challenge me," Jethro said. "Do you want one too? I have that extra one you've used before."

"No," Tony answered. "Unlike some people, I haven't even been touched yet."

Jethro tucked his hands behind Tony's knees and eased him back until he was lying on his desk with his ass hanging slightly over the edge. "You keep pushing," he said, "and you're gonna find yourself in trouble."

Tony smiled devilishly. "Is that a promise?"

Jethro answered back with a smile of his own. He wrapped his hand around his cock and rubbed the tip against Tony's hole, both lubing the man up and teasing him. He stroked until more precum oozed out then started carefully easing inside Tony's body, knowing he hadn't been stretched since the early hours of the previous morning.

"Fuck," Tony moaned. "Your cockhead's so fucking fat."

"You love it," Jethro responded.

"You know I do," Tony said, inhaling deeply when Jethro pulled out and unintentionally holding his breath when the man started pushing in again. "Put it in," Tony pleaded.

"Don't rush me," Jethro said, pulling all the way out again.

A long, shaky pant came out of Tony's mouth and then Jethro was guiding himself in again.

Tony reached down and squeezed his cock and balls, keeping his dick hard and balls excited while Jethro pushed in a little bit farther before pulling out again.

"Jethro, please," Tony begged.

"You still afraid we're gonna get caught?" Jethro asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against Tony's ball sack and ass hole before nudging his way inside his lover's body again.

"No," Tony answered. "I'm afraid I'm gonna explode before I get any relief."

"Ah, I won't let that happen," Jethro replied.

Instead of pulling out again that time, he pushed in deeper. Tony sighed in pure bliss, raising his legs up slightly and opening himself up even more.

"Just remember I'm wearing a cock ring," Jethro warned. "If you cum, you're gonna be shit out of luck."

Tony released his dick, not wanting any additional stimulation to excite him even more but Jethro wanted nothing more than to torment the man after the relentless text messages and edging. He wrapped his hand around Tony's dick and admired it openly.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was growing," Jethro teased, stroking it lightly.

"Fuck, Jethro," Tony whined, knowing exactly what them man was doing and knowing he'd receive no mercy, no matter how much he pleaded.

"Fuck is right," Jethro replied. "This is gonna be a long, slow fuck. You're so tight. Feel so good around me."

Tony closed his eyes, hoping that by not looking at the man, he could slow himself down a little. When that didn't work very well, he clamped down, tightening around Jethro’s cock and causing the man to falter at the sudden surge of pleasure.

"Cock ring's no match for me," Tony said smugly.

Jethro unfastened the leather ring and tossed it onto his desk next to Tony.

"Fuck me," Tony urged. "Fuck me hard."

"Say my name," Jethro urged.

"Fuck me, Jethro. You're so fucking big. You feel so good. Fuck my hole, fill me up, Jethro."

Jethro's hips moved even faster as he listened to Tony. His balls swung back and forth, colliding with Tony's body and heightening his pleasure even more.

"Your cockhead's so fat I can feel it rubbing against all the right places inside me. I'm not even touching myself and I'm gonna cum. Fuck me, Jethro. Show me how much you want me, Jethro."

Jethro's balls tightened and he backed up a half a step and lifted his shirt out of the way, watching his dick move in and out of Tony's willing body as fast as he could go. Without being touched, Tony's cock lifted off his belly and pulsed several times before the man's eyes rolled back into his head as they slid closed and he painted his belly with thick white.

Jethro let go of his shirt and raised his hands, resting them on the back of his head and moving even faster until every muscle in his body simultaneously tensed and relaxed as he came with Tony's name on his lips. After so much foreplay and edging, he kept cuming until he his semen started leaking out of Tony's hole, around his still pulsing cock as he thrust into the man’s body.

"Fuck, Jethro," Tony panted.

Jethro continued thrusting with more controlled strokes until his legs threatened to give out and then he pushed in hard and finally managed to get his body to slow to a stop.

"Say my name," he said again.

"Jethro," Tony said softly, a look of pure bliss on his face. "That was some fucking hot sex. We're gonna have to burn a candle in here to cover up this smell or everybody's gonna be talking tomorrow."

"Let 'em," Jethro replied, his voice still in a dreamy, far away state. "NCIS hasn't had a good rumor circulate in a while."

"Jethro, you dirty dog."

"I wanna smell this tomorrow. I wanna remember what we did."

"Jethro."

"…drag you to the men's room and make some memories in there."

"Fuck, Jethro."

"Oh yes," Jethro replied. "That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"Take me home and let's make some more memories at the house," Tony begged.

"Not yet," Jethro replied, pushing hard against Tony's body and rubbing himself back and forth before letting himself fall out. "There's a couple other places I wanna make some memories first."

Tony looked out the large picture windows at the dark night sky and saw a world of possibilities. Public sex was a kink he and Jethro didn't indulge in very often but it appeared they were going to spend the entire night filling fantasies and making memories and he couldn’t be happier.

**End.**


End file.
